Pets
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Hardedge, Redge, etc. Adam's been a bad boy, and Matt, Jeff and Randy must take care of that :P AU, OOC ensues. Summary may change. Hardys, Edge, Randy. Mor, Christian, etc later on. For fun.


**As promised at the end of the 17th chp of 'Sold to a Hardy'. Only might not just be a one shot. Eh, me making Addy bottom again... to three gorgeous as sin guys! Adam has been very bad. His ex Matt, and former tag partner Randy both see this. So does the man who's been pursuing Adam in vain, Jeff Hardy. They decide that Adam is long overdue for punishment... This really for horny fun and I dunno where all it will take me. Adam and Mor will BOTTOM... Matt and Randy are TOPS. Jeff TOPS Adam and Mor so far in my line of demented thinking. So far that's all I have, lol. I do plan to have Mor be at the mercy of someone, and Jay will be in here somewhere (b/c my Christy muse sez so) I'm not gonna say there's one definite pairing. Matt and Adam used to date. Jeff's always wanted Adam and always got denied (OMG, total OOC for me!) And I'm just leaving it open for things to happen and guys to pop up (shrugs) There'll be lotza sex and language and domination, and prolly bondage, and lotza whipping, toys, etc. AU, OOC. **

**Not mine. Not my pets. I own none of them. **

**

* * *

Pets;  
Chapter one/ 'Overdue Punishment'  
Rated; M/ L, S (spanking, roughness, fingering, some bondage, groping, fisting, sucking, anal, double penetration, Addy being dominated by three guys, 3 on 1 handicap sex)**

Adam wrapped his arm around John's Morrison's shoulders as they walked down the hallway. The blonde was talking to the brunette ever so sweetly as they made their way to Adam's hotel room. The plan was for Adam to get changed out of his ring attire and then they were going to a club or something. Adam quickly reach for his keycard and pushed it down in the slot. The light didn't have much of a chance to turn to green though as the door was jerked open.

"What the hell..?" Adam muttered looking down to see the irritated face of Jeff Hardy. Adam stood stunned as the purple haired male folded his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"What took ya so long, Addy? I've been waiting forever. And why did you bring him?" Jeff pointed at Morrison. "We having a threesome?" The younger Hardy licked his lips at the fresh meat.

Adam shook his head and closed his eyes. "Jeff..?" He said, rubbing his tired eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? We are NOT dating. I dunno how you got this little fantasy in your head, but I want you to leave. Right now."

Jeff only laughed at him. Edge growled and grabbed Jeff's arm, attempting to drag him out. But the younger man jerked away.

"I'm not leaving, Addy. But, you're coming in here so me and you can have a little chat."

Mor scoffed at him, thinking the Enigma had finally slipped off his rocker. "Oh, no, psycho. Adam's my date for the night and as soon as he changes we're going out to.."

"Quiet, queen." Jeff snapped, glaring at Johnny. "You and Adam? Please. You're both bottoms, therego you can't fuck."

Mor looked insulted and Adam blinked and shook his head in shock.

"Whoa.. whoa.. whoa.. I am not a bottom, Jeff." The tall blonde defended, getting annoyed that Jeff was picking such a bad time to be a little prick.

"With legs and an ass like that? Yeah.. you are." Jeff snorted as he scanned the taller male over.

"I'd talk about being a bottom, Jeffy. You're the sluttiest looking thing in WWE." Mor scoffed.

Jeff growled in irritation and grabbed Mor's hair, tugging the brown locks hard. Morrison let out a startled yelp and tried to pull away.

"Let go of me.. ow.. stop, that hurts.." The Shaman of Sexy whined as Jeff stared coldly at him. The look Jeff was giving him gave him chills. It was frightening and sexy all at the same time.

"Listen, pretty.. you're gonna run along and get the hell out of my sight. I'll have Matty deal with you later for your defiance." Jeff snarled, shoving him away.

Johnny stumbled and caught his balance against the wall, staring back fearfully at the crazed younger Hardy brother. "Sorry, Adam.. you're on your own, man." He said, fleeing as quickly as he could.

Adam held his arms out, stunned. He turned back to Jeff. "Was there a point in that? I was so getting laid tonight."

"Who says you're not?" Jeff smirked pervertedly.

Adam groaned. "I am not into you, Hardy. Why is that so hard to understand? For one, Matt would viciously kill me if I was."

Jeff puckered his lips and pouted. "Awe, Addy, that's not very nice."

Adam didn't have time to react as Jeff jerked him inside and closed the door.

"What the hell are you..?" Adam stopped short. He did not like where this was going.

His former Rated-RKO tag partner Randy Orton sat on the bed. And Adam felt his face pale as he saw his ex lover Matt Hardy sitting in the chair near the bed.

"Oh, fuck, no." Adam muttered, trying to turn to scram. But six hands all grabbed him and stopped him, dragging him over to the bed as Adam struggled, flailing his arms uselessly and in vain. "No.. no.. lemme go.. I dunno what you have planned.. but I want no part of it.. please..."

"Come on, Addy, don't spoil our fun." Jeff whined as the blonde begged.

"Let me go.. what the hell are you doing?" Adam looked over at each of the men. His heart was in his throat. This did not look too good for him.

"It's not what we're doing, Edge. It's what you're doing." Matt growled, grabbing a hold of Adam's face as Randy held the blonde from behind.

"You've found ways to screw us all over, Adam. We were your friends and you used us to get ahead." Randy growled, jerking Adam around some in his arms to get his point across.

"You've been so very bad, Addy. You cheated on my brother with Cena. Almost cost him his job. You sold Randy out for your own gain." Jeff scowled.

Edge shook his head wildly at Jeff. "What the hell did I do to you..? I mean, besides the title.. but, you got that back.. considering.." Adam whimpered, feeling awkward with Matt glaring at him like he was.

"You denied me. Me! Jeff Hardy! No one denies me." Jeff hissed.

Matt turned his head to stare at his seething little brother. "You are one selfish little shit. You've been wanting Adam all along." He accused. Jeff opened his mouth to speak.

"Now, guys. Remember what we discussed. We put it all aside for the night to teach this treacherous snake a lesson." Randy spoke up.

"Le..lesson.." Adam's voice cracked.

"You've did so many bad things, Adam." Matt replied slowly. "You've cheated and lied and pandered and blackmailed. You've stepped on a lot of innocent people on your way to the top."

"What Matty's trying to say is; You're long overdue for a spanking." Jeff grinned, standing behind Matt and peering over his brother's shoulder to the shaking older male.

Adam began to stammer and shook his head. "A sp..spanking..? That's bullshit.. You're not gonna spank me.. I'm not a child!"

"You sure act like one." Randy huffed, rolling his icy blue eyes.

"No.. I'll scream.. you're not gonna do this.." Adam protested, getting cut off as Jeff pulled out a gag device and held it up for him to see. "No.. no.. gah.. uhmp.." Adam jerked his head away, finding Matt holding his head still as Jeff forced the gag on his head and secured it in place.

Adam huffed angrily and glared holes through the younger Hardy as Jeff smiled in triumph.

"Now we can begin." Jeff giggled as Randy and Matt drug a protesting, struggling and whimpering Adam over to the bed and turned him around facing Orton.

Randy sat down on the side of the bed, jerking Adam down across his lap. Jeff had bounded to the other side of the bed and grabbed Adam's hands and held them down.

"Stop.." Adam muttered under the gag feeling Matt hold his legs down on the floor with his knees.

Randy groaned at the sight of Adam bent over his knee. "Y'know, he can be a royal ass.. but," Randy licked his lips. "He has got one incredible backside." He smirked, reaching out and groping Adam's left cheek through his red tights and feeling the older man wiggle in his arms.

"Oh, yeah.. he's a real screamer too." Matt added jerking Adam's tights down past his ass to reveal his thong.

Adam yelled under the gag, cursing inside his head and just not really believing this shit. He had no clue when he woke up today that by the end of the day he'd be at the mercy of these three. And now he was laying here, across Orton's lap as the Hardys held him down with his ass exposed... Adam flushed. That thought kind of was a turn on.

"Ooh, pretty little black thong.. Look how tiny.." Jeff squealed loving how Adam's hips were wiggling in Randy's arms as Matt hooked his fingers under the straps of the thongs. Toying with the sides and pulling the straps up some so they were wedged further between Adam's cheeks.

"Uhm.. so nice and slutty.. such a pretty little bitch." Randy reach down, smacking Adam hard on the right cheek causing the blonde to cry out under the gag and arch forward some. Not that he was going anywhere. "Ooohoohoo.. bet that stung.." Randy licked his lips.

"Do it again.." Matt commanded as he forcefully held Adam's legs apart.

"Oh, yeah.. make it hurt.." Jeff whimpered, watching as Randy slapped Adam's left cheek this time.

"That feel good, Adam?" Matt taunted. "You've been so very bad lately."

Adam shut his eyes. This wasn't real. It couldn't be real.. it was a nightmare.. Well, okay.. it wasn't a nightmare per se.. all three guys were beyond sexy.. but, spanking him? That was degrading. Adam tensed up as Randy's hand rubbed across his butt before smacking his left cheek again. Adam whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly as he felt Randy smack him on the right cheek hard before rubbing his palm over the reddening flesh, squeezing a bit.

"Thong's got to go." Randy purred, trying to pull them down some. Matt helped him and jerked them down. This caused all three men to groan as the tiny undergarment kindly stuck between Adam's cheeks some before pulling on out.

"Uhm.. Fuck.. So hott.." Jeff groaned, panting in his growing arousal.

"Damn hott.." Randy panted, getting worked up himself.

Matt licked his lips, watching as Randy smacked Adam's bare ass a few more times causing the pretty blonde to whimper and whine with every slap. Randy never tore his eyes off Adam's ass as he began rubbing and kneading his stinging cheeks, stopping to swat him a couple of light playful times before slapping him hard under his right cheek. Adam arched forward, whining pitifully. This may be degrading.. but it was also turning him on. His cock was already getting so hard and was painfully twitching against Randy's leg. If Orton knew about it, he was sure being quiet. And on top of that, Adam wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for a long time.

"Such.. a.. bad.. boy.. Adam." Randy growled, striking him with each word.

Jeff bit his bottom lip, watching eagerly and getting harder by the second. This was killing him. He needed relief badly. Matt wet his lips, spreading Adam apart some more as Randy smacked his bare ass and massaged his cheek roughly.

"Come on, Orton, it's my turn." The older Hardy growled, swallowing thickly.

"No.. No.. stop.. I'll be good.. please.. It hurts.. stop.." Adam whimpered freely.

Matt looked up at Jeff who held the gag in one hand while his other held down a squirming Adam to the mattress.

Jeff shrugged. "I'm fucking hard.. I want his mouth."

Adam's eyes widened. He knew Matt. Matt wouldn't allow it. Any second the older Hardy would start screaming and yelling..

"Okay, Jeff.. fine." Matt said calmly.

Adam groaned and just went limp (well, his body anyway) Maybe if he didn't fight, they'd go easy on him.

"Yay!" Jeff giggled happily. The younger male raised up on his knees and quickly fought with his buckle and his jeans.

Randy shifted some on the bed and lifted Adam up under his arms as Jeff got his cock free. Adam grunted as he was drug some off the bed and bent over the side by Randy and Matt while Jeff pulled Adam's head into his lap. Randy was holding the pretty blonde's legs apart now and was working on getting Edge's boots and his tights off. Adam felt Jeff thread his fingers in his hair as the younger Hardy stroked himself a few times to 'warm up'. Adam watched him, feeling his mouth begin to water. Jeff was fucking gorgeous. And that dab of precum that waited for him on the tip of Jeff's cock looked so fucking tempting.

"Come on, Adam.. let's go.. I want your pretty little mouth.." Jeff urged. "That's it.. open up for Jeffy.. Oh, you're gonna feel so good.."

Adam opened his mouth, ignoring the chills running all over him from Jeff petting him. Jeff pushed the head of his cock past Adam's lips, thrusting on inside and letting out a sigh of relief. Adam swallowed around the head before taking Jeff as far as he could, relaxing his throat muscles and receiving a cute whine from Jeff for his efforts. Adam slowly pulled his lips off, stopping at the head before sucking lightly. Jeff bucked, trying to keep himself still as Adam began to mouth fuck him hungrily.

"Ooh, that's it.. so fucking good.. Fuck, what a mouth he has.. Uhm.. that's it, pretty.." Jeff moaned as he fisted Adam's hair.

"I'm the reason he's good at that." Matt smirked arrogantly.

Jeff made a face at his brother and continued to tug at Adam's hair. Randy ran his hands up Adam's legs, ghosting fingers lightly between his cheeks just enough to make Adam whimper and writhe some. Matt stood to the side of Adam leaning over and shooing Randy's hand away before smacking Adam's flesh as hard as he could.

Jeff groaned as Adam moaned around his dick. His head getting shoved further down on Jeff's shaft. "Ah.. damn.. that felt good.. suck, slut.. uhm.. that's it, pretty.. suck my cock nice and hard.. Oh, fuck.." Jeff growled, twisting his fingers tighter in the blonde's hair.

"Oh, yeah.. you know you like that, Ad..dy.. Like sucking my brother?" Matt taunted smacking Adam again.

Adam let out a cry and nodded, sucking hard on Jeff's shaft as his lips slide up and down the younger Hardy's dick.

"Yeah, you miss how a Hardy tastes, huh?" Randy smirked.

"Cram it, Orton." Matt snapped, palming Adam's hind end and squeezing some before raising up and going over to the bag he had brought with him for this occasion. Randy was muttering under his breath, glaring at the elder Hardy as Matt rummaged through his special bag of toys.

"Fuck.. that's good.. ahm.. oh, yeah... yeah yeah yeah.. oh, Addy.. Ooh, harder.. right there.. uhmm.. ah.. ah.. Adam.." Jeff continued to groan, whimpering under the pleasure he was feeling.

Matt shook his head as he found his cat o' nine tails, stalking back over to Adam.

"Oh, yeah." Randy licked his lips.

Adam screamed and dislodged from Jeff's cock as a sharp stinging pain ran across his ass. Matt drew back and struck him again, loving how Adam jerked up and reach back to cover his bottom.

"I did not say you could stop." Jeff growled shoving Adam's head back down, loving how Adam whimpered around his hard cock.

Randy grabbed Adam's hands and held them down to his side. The taller brunette chuckled and watched as Matt ran the whip over Adam's raw backside, drawing back and striping him again. Adam cried out as his head was being forcefully impaled on the younger Hardy's cock. Gagging as Jeff's dick was hitting the back of his throat.

"Watch him wiggle.. he fucking likes it.." Randy growled.

"Oh, fuck, yeah.. Does that feel good, Adam..?" Matt snickered, striking Adam again.

The blonde whined and felt Jeff pull him off his cock, still holding his head and stroking his hair like a puppy.

Matt tossed down the whip. He was getting tired of spanking Adam.. for now. "How we doing this?"

"Can I have his ass first, Matty, please?" Jeff asked sweetly, pouting towards his older brother.

"Like hell... I want his ass first." Randy whined.

Adam's eyes about popped out. He raised up and started trying to get up. Jeff and Matt forcefully pushed him down and held him there as he whimpered.

"Look, I'll take his ass first, then Matt and then you." Jeff said hatefully pointing at Randy.

"No, that's not fair. Ugh, you Hardys are so damn greedy." Randy crossed his arms and glared back at Jeff.

Matt groaned and rubbed his temples. "Shut up, both of you. Jeff can have his ass first. I'll take his mouth. Then Randy will swap with me and I'll swap with Jeff."

Jeff shook his head and started to protest.

Matt held up his hand for Jeff to shush. "Then Jeff can have his mouth while Randy and I fuck him."

Adam's head shot back up, but it was pushed back down.

Jeff huffed. "Fine."

Matt and Randy held Adam up while Jeff moved off the bed. Matt sat down in the chair as Randy guided Adam over to him. The blonde whimpered in protest, but went willingly.

"There we go.. good little pet." Matt purred, stroking Adam's hair as the blonde's head fell in his lap.

Randy ran his fingers up Adam's spine as Jeff got the lube before getting on his knees behind Adam. Jeff took the time to toss his shirt off before opening the cap and squirting some out onto his fingers. Meanwhile Randy was busy holding Adam's head up while Matt worked on his jeans, reaching inside to take his cock out and stroke himself slowly. Adam lazily watched him. It wasn't that he minded. He used to love sucking Matt off when they were together. Matt nodded toward Randy, holding his cock and helping direct it into Adam's mouth as Orton coaxed Adam's head down.

Matt closed his eyes, groaning and taking the moment to savor once again having Adam's mouth on him. "Oh, fuck.."

Adam wasted no time in sucking Matt eagerly, grasping tightly to the sides of Matt's pants. That first taste of precum was all it took to make him very hungry for his ex lover. Adam flinched when he felt the cold lube be spread between his cheeks. Randy's eyes darted back from Adam's cock stuffed mouth to Jeff rubbing and massaging Adam's pucker, barely pushing to test if he could go in. Jeff bit his lip, never tearing his eyes off Adam and placing the other hand on his hip as he slide his middle finger deep inside, loving that little whimper he got from Adam. Matt loved it too and groaned accordingly. Jeff quickly pulled his finger out and replaced it with his thumb before moving it in and out of Adam's hott, tight hole.

"Is he tight?" Randy asked literally salivating.

"Oh, yeah.. nice and tight.. tight, pretty little Addy.." Jeff murmured, his breathing hitched.

Jeff switched back to his middle finger, probing it deep inside of Adam's body before adding his pointer finger and fucking them in and out of his tight asshole impatiently. Adam whined sweetly as he was roughly prepped, his head bobbing up and down in Matt's lap as the raven haired male groaned blissfully.

"That's it, Adam.. suck.. oh, yeah.. such a good little cockslut.. you like how my cock feels in your mouth and you fucking know it.." Matt grunted, grinning when Adam turned a nice shade of red.

Jeff removed his fingers, taking hold of himself and positioning his cock at Adam's backdoor. Pushing slowly to savor the feeling of finally being in his obsession. Wanting to enjoy every inch of his cock as he slipped inside. Adam cried out as Jeff's cock stretched him. He tried to raise his head up, but wasn't able to to do so with Matt holding him by the hair so tightly.

"Oh.. oh, fuck.. he's choking me.." Jeff moaned sweetly.

Matt smirked. 'Can't take it, Jeff?"

"Uhm.. fuck you, Matthew.." Jeff grunted, his tongue curling out past his lips as he pushed the rest of the way in. Fuck, Adam felt so good. "Fuck.. uhm.. fucking tight.. little bitch.. Oh, yeah.." Hardy whimpered as he began to fuck him hard, slapping Adam on his sore ass cheek before smacking the other. Jeff ran his hands up Adam's thighs and hips, tracing his form before groping both of Adam's cheeks and spreading them apart some. He loved how good his cock looked sliding in and out of Adam's asshole as he pounded him.

Randy took off his shirt and began working on his pants, watching as Jeff fucked the hell out of the blonde Canadian. Matt was groaning, yanking Adam's hair harshly as he fucked Adam's throat raw. Adam choked and whimpered pitifully. He was being treated like a toy.. but, he was fucking loving it. Adam bucked back into Jeff's cock causing the other man to moan as Randy reach underneath him and began fondling his dick, stroking the blonde gently to make him wiggle more.

"Little tart's so fucking hard." He smirked as Adam flushed.

Jeff pulled out, tapping his cock on Adam's asshole teasingly as Adam wriggled his hips back into Jeff and down into Randy's fisting hand. Matt raised Adam up as Randy and Jeff got to their feet to switch around. This time Orton sat in the chair and Matt got behind Adam, wasting no time in plunging deep inside of him and setting a hard pace. Adam let out a slutty groan arching up as Jeff ran his hands all over Adam's body before laying down on his side with his head underneath Adam's hips. He took the blonde's dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head before sucking him expertly.

Randy petted Adam's hair, watching as Adam purred sweetly. His eye lids fluttering shut and his face a mask of pure pleasure from the treatment he was receiving. All those cute little whimpers and moans that escaped Adam's lips as he was fucked and sucked just made all of them harder.

"You like that, Adam..?" Randy grunted. "Like Matty pounding you..? Hum..?"

Adam nodded and licked his lips, leaning down to drag his tongue along Randy's cock up the shaft and across the head. The brunette groaned as Adam's lips slid down over his head and down the hard thick shaft, swallowing and relaxing his throat muscles so he could take him as deep as possible.

Randy arched up in the seat. "Oh, fuck.. shit.." He groaned. Now he knew why the crazy Hardys were so insane over his mouth. It was like the fucking Holy Grail.

Matt chuckled and gently slapped Adam's ass as he thrust in and out of blonde. Adam shifted his legs apart further, wiggling his hips some in an attempt to get more of Matt's cock and more of Jeff's mouth. The younger Hardy was happily sucking Adam like a lollipop. Stopping to take him out and rub his wet cock before lapping at the head and taking him back in.

Randy ran his hands along Adam's arms and shoulders, moaning softly as Adam's tongue massaged the underside of his cock head.

"Shit.. Adam.. Such a hott bitch you are.. Ohh, dammit.." Matt pulled out before shoving back in and giving a couple of hard thrusts.

Jeff made a filthy slurping sound as he pulled his lips off Adam's cock. He stood up as his brother pulled on out and stood as well.

"Come on, Adam.. up.." Matt commanded, pulling Adam to his feet.

Randy stood up as well and finished removing his pants.

"Lay down on the bed, Orton.. Let's go.." Matt said impatiently, holding onto Adam as Jeff fondled the taller blonde's cock.

Adam began to whimper and squirm under Jeff's touch.

"Would you stop?" Matt warned as he glared at Jeff.

"No. I can't help it. He's so damn gropable." Jeff whined.

Randy laid down on the bed as the Hardys led the blonde over to him. Adam's heart was racing. He had never had double penetration before. And with Matt and Randy's sizes it was sure to hurt like hell.

"Please.. don't make me do this.." Adam swallowed. "I'm sorry, okay.. I've learned my lesson.. please.."

"Shut up, Adam." Matt snapped as he and Jeff drug him on the bed. "You're gonna be a good little slut and take the rest of your punishment."

"If you're real good.. you may get a treat later." Jeff giggled.

"He's not getting a treat." Matt warned.

"He's my pet, I'll give him a treat if I want." Jeff whined.

"Who said he was your pet?" Matt argued.

"Me."

"Oh, that really counts."

"Damn right, it does."

Matt rolled his eyes. Now was not the time to fight with Jeff. Now was the time to fuck Adam stupid. He'd argue later with Jeff about Adam's rightful owner.

Adam felt Randy's arms immediately wrap around him, pulling him close as the Hardys forced him to straddle the younger male. Randy reach down and helped his cock into Adam's hole as Jeff held the blonde's cheeks apart for him. Adam gasped as Orton's hard member breached past his entrance. Randy groaned at the heat surrounding his cock. Adam felt wonderful. Adam whimpered, laying his head in the crook of Randy's neck as Orton began thrusting upward.

"That's it, Adam.. you're so beautiful.. oh, yeah.. you feel so good on my cock... so good and tight.." Randy purred, kissing Adam's neck.

Jeff stood back with Matt. The younger Hardy twitched. "This is the last time Orton joins." He grumbled. Fucking Orton, such a suck up.

Matt rolled his eyes and laughed at him. Poor Adam. No matter what, he couldn't escape the fact that he had 3 boyfriends whether he liked it or not. They had all claimed Adam in some way. Even if Adam didn't want to claim them. Jeff always wanted Adam to be his pretty pet. Matt refused to let Adam go.. And Randy had some sort of weird obsession with the Canadian male.

"Uhm.. please.. oh, fuck.. Ooh.." Adam arched his back, writhing as Randy had hit his prostate.

Matt sighed. He ignored his pouting brother as he got on the bed behind Adam, taking a hold of Adam's hips and pulling them up some, almost causing Randy to pop completely out of Edge.

"Ugh, Matt!" Randy shouted, irritated. He and Adam both groaned when Matt pushed Adam's hips back down further on his cock.

Adam whimpered, fisting the sheets on each side of him as he felt Matt's cock poking at his already stuffed entrance. Jeff climbed up on the bed beside them, raking fingers lovingly through Adam's hair and shushing him softly.

"No, please... It'll hurt.. Don't.. Matty.. please.." Adam pleaded. Hoping his usually jealous ex would listen. Matt was being hard to read. They had had their hard times sure, but Matt wasn't the sharing type before.

"Shh.. it'll only hurt for a second.. just relax.." Randy whispered.

"And for the love of god, don't tighten up." Matt advised, pushing the head past. It wasn't easy, seeing Adam was so fucking tight. Matt winced, the pressure was intense as hell.

Adam held his breath, gasping out and clawing desperately at the bed sheets as he felt himself tearing and starting to bleed. Matt took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and shoving on inside as quickly and easily as possible. Adam screamed, whimpering in the mind-numbing pain that shot up his spine as both cocks ripped and stretched him. He felt like he was literally being split in two. Matt and Randy both groaned at the incredible tightness surrounding both their cocks. Both Randy and Matt held still as Adam gasped and panted in pain. Shutting his eyes tightly and wincing as he tried to catch his breath.

"Adam.." Matt grunted. " We can't stay like this.. you're suffocating us."

"We're gonna move, okay, doll." Randy whispered, kissing Adam's neck softly and brushing his lips over his flesh.

"No..no.. please.. Uhm.. shit.. oh, fuck.." Adam screamed, gripping tightly to the sheets as Matt and Randy began to thrust at the same time.

Jeff waited, stroking himself every once in awhile as he watched his brother and his new enemy fuck his Addy. Jeff shifted, threading fingers in Adam's hair and urging his head with both hands over to him and directing it down on his hard cock. Loving how Adam's pained whimpers and moans felt around his dick.

"Oh, fuck.. Adam.. uhm.. that's it.. you're doing so good.. such a good pet.." The younger Hardy murmured, thrusting his hips and fucking Adam's mouth.

Randy shook his head, reaching between them and taking hold of Adam's cock as it lay twitching and leaking precum against his abdomen. Adam let out a whimpered whine as Randy started stroking him. Whining louder as his prostate was rammed.

"Come on, Adam.. That's it.. you're so good and hard.. Let me feel you cum for us.." Randy cooed.

Adam's world was spinning. He knew he wasn't going to last long. The pain was incredible as both cocks slammed in and out of him, but so was the pleasure. Orton rubbing him, his prostate being stabbed repeatedly, and oh how good Jeff tasted.. Adam came seconds later moaning sweetly around Jeff's erection. His voice strained with both pain and pleasure and his sucking never waning. All those pretty little sounds vibrating through Jeff's cock caused Jeff to release, shooting warm cum down Adam's throat as he felt Adam swallowing and licking it up. Matt held onto Adam's hips, feeling Adam's walls constrict tightly around both of them, making the space even tighter and triggering Matt's orgasm.

"Holy fuck.. ah, shit.." Matt groaned, thrusting a bit slower now.

Matt's climax triggered Randy's as he came muttering incoherently under his breath. Matt pulled out, setting back on the bed and watching a stream of cum and blood seep out of Adam's ass as Randy lifted the sure to be sore blonde male off his cock. Jeff collapsed beside Randy, reaching over and gently stroking Adam's hair. The blonde was already asleep, purring softly.

"Night, Addy.." Jeff murmured, kissing him softly on the lips before drifting of to sleep himself.

Randy kissed Adam on the side of the face before pecking his lips, holding to him tightly as he followed them in slumber. Matt cocked his head to the side, taking in the odd sight. Randy still held Adam and Adam was laying on top of Randy. And Jeff was beside Orton with one arm draped up and over Adam's back. The older Hardy smiled and shook his head. Both of them thought Adam was theirs. But, Matt knew different. Adam still and always would belong to him. And nothing was gonna change that fact.

**

* * *

That ended up being so fucking long. Okay, yeah. I dunno. I like it a little too much when everyone wants Adam. I have a hard time believing anyone couldn't want him and I hate when he's left out in the cold and tossed aside. It makes me twitch in a bad way. And okay, yeah, it was a fantasy piece. And Adam sorta seemed like a slut.. but, I didn't want it to be gang rape (though, I'm not opposed) This is the way I saw it in my head :P Double Penetration is not my specialty, lol. I tried. It is hard as fuck to write four people... it also got turned around on me so much. It always does! Base this on my muses, Imma just let them play :P**

**Guess what? Addy didn't steal Lita from Matt (she isn't the baddie here and Matam never dated her) Matt and Adam were dating till Adam slept with Cena.. that may or may not come up later. Why Cena? B/c it couldn't be Randy, or Jeff. Cena's prolly not gonna steal Adam. Jeff muse won't allow it and I am not allowed to anger him.**

**I don't want this to be like 'STAH'. I dunno if there'll be Hardycest (it's inescapable!) I dunno if it'll turn into a love story. Adam is not married to Vickie. He's gay and single.. Unless you count his three boyfriends... I dunno how long this one will be till updated again.. let's see what I can come up with next and see where it takes me, m'kay? M'kay, XD.**


End file.
